


Plans? Don’t Bother (Fate Makes Them for You)

by Sandylee007



Series: One, Two, Three [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Real World, Dancer Magnus Bane, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: REAL WORLD AUALPHA/OMEGA DYNAMICS (alpha Alec, omega Magnus)MPREGWhile they didn't exactly plan the pregnancy, Alec and Magnus had a plan for how they'd reveal that they're having a baby. That plan didn't involve Magnus fainting in the middle of a dance practice. Fortunately all's well that ends well.A PART OF MY COLLECTION OF FLUFFY A/B/O PREGNANCY ONESHOTS NAMED ‘One, Two, Three’. Because tough times call for soft stories.The collection’s stories may not always be in chronological order but they’re connected. (Yet they also stand alone, so you don't have to read all of them.) Requests are more than welcome.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: One, Two, Three [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673119
Comments: 19
Kudos: 155





	Plans? Don’t Bother (Fate Makes Them for You)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been AGES since I last added something to this collection. But I’ve been so cruel on Malec and their unborn miracles lately that I felt like supplying something MUCH softer. (grins sheepishly)
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for the love and support you’ve given this collection so far! It means more to me than I can say. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> AND DON’T GET SCARED! This WON’T be an evil story.

Now, Alec and Magnus really, truly, honestly had a rather sweet plan for how they’d reveal the pregnancy. They were supposed to throw a party for all their nearest and dearest. (Because Magnus was involved there absolutely had to be a party. Alec wasn’t as opposed to the idea as he pretended to be.) They’d serve a nice dinner in good company, then wrap up with a cake. One that had the picture of a baby and words ’13 Weeks’ on top of it. That was the plan.

Fate decided that it was too boring.

Magnus was forced to admit, with utter reluctance, that preparing for a new dance show while he was twelve weeks pregnant wasn’t a picnic. Especially because the first trimester’s crushing morning sickness still lingered stubbornly. The constant twirling around made him queasy, no matter how he tried to hydrate himself and take subtle little breathing breaks. Every time he nearly lost control over his stomach, he saw the mental image of Alec’s frown of worry and disapproval.

He wasn’t going to give his alpha the chance to say ‘I told you so’.

“Magnus?” Dot, who was his dearest dancing partner and once upon a time something more for a little while, sounded like she’d been trying to get his attention for a while. “If you’re feeling unwell, we can stop for today.”

“No, we can’t!” Lorenzo, another dancer, snapped. “The premier is in a week and we move like uncoordinated hippos. If Bane can’t perform, we need someone else for the task.”

Magnus clenched his jaw. These days he and Lorenzo were friends more often than they were enemies but in moments like this the older man’s face seemed to beg for a punch. “Your concern is touching, Lorenzo, but I’m perfectly fine.” To prove his point, he bounced up from where he’d been sitting to drink and relax. And regretted it.

The movement was too much on Magnus’ head and his stomach wasn’t happy, either. Black warning-spots danced in his line of vision for a few seconds. During those he had enough time for just one miserable thought.

_Alec’s never going to stop with the ‘I told you so’._

Then the world went dark.

/

Like many alphas Alec tended to get a little... possessive and protective sometimes. (According to Magnus. He found his own behavior perfectly reasonable. Usually.) That day all his instincts reported that his mate wasn’t well, at least well enough for several hours of dance practice. (How could he be when nausea persisted most of the day, to a point where Alec was almost certain that Magnus was a tiny bit thinner than at the beginning of the pregnancy?)

That day he had a rare opportunity for a lunch date with two of his three siblings. Izzy was a coroner working on victims of violent crimes and stated that her customers wouldn’t escape when he invited her. Jace was a detective and more than happy to escape paperwork from a solved case for an hour or two. (With Alec as a lawyer, the three of them joked that they made their own ‘Law and Order’ team. Sometimes they joked that perhaps Max, their youngest sibling, would become a criminal to complete the set.) If the Chinese restaurant Alec suggested happened to be conveniently close to Magnus’ dance studio surely it was a happy coincidence, nothing more.

Of course his siblings weren’t buying it. Izzy groaned. “I can’t believe that we’re helping you spy on your husband”, she hissed while they sneaked in to where the dance team practiced.

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m not spying on him. I’m just... making sure that he’s okay.” He did keep his voice down to make sure that his mate wouldn’t notice him, though. (He’d learned through a lot of trial and error that Magnus wasn’t the type of an omega who appreciated ‘coddling’. Alec rather called it ‘tender loving care’.)

Jace huffed while nodding towards the stage. “See? He’s alive and well, even seems to be taking a break for once in his life.” The blond fidgeted restlessly. “You know that I love the guy like he’s my third brother and I’m glad that he’s okay. But can we go now? I’m starving and Luke will probably call my ass back any second now.”

Alec was, in fact, far from reassured. And in a matter of seconds his suspicions were proven correct. Magnus got up quickly and started to sway almost immediately. Alec’s eyes widened while his beloved’s slipped closed. And then the dancer lost consciousness, to fall off the stage.

“MAGNUS!” Under different circumstances Alec might’ve been proud of the speed at which he ran. The other dancers, including a horrified and guilty looking Lorenzo, had moved to check up on the fallen male but withdrew the second they saw the alpha. (The last thing they wanted was to face his protective wrath.) Alec barely noticed the rest of the world or its population because his world lay unmoving on the floor. His heart thumped mercilessly and if he was a little more coherent, he would’ve worried that he’d also pass out. “Magnus, baby, can you hear me?”

A few hour-long seconds later Magnus’ nose wrinkled. The man moaned upon attempting to move. “Ouwh...” A pair of dark eyes cracked slightly open, to peer confusedly up at him. “... ‘lexander...? What...?”

Alec wanted to cry, laugh, shout and growl all at once. What came out was a small, choked sound. (Jace would later compare it to a cat about to vomit a furball.) “You collapsed and fell. Are you hurting anywhere?” _Oh, god, the baby...!_

Magnus groaned while assessing himself groggily. “My back hurts a little. And I have a headache but I don’t think I hit my head.” Talking seemed to be easier already. That was some comfort. The omega scowled. “I swooned, didn’t I?”

“Took a proper swan dive from the stage”, Lorenzo affirmed, sounding suspiciously shaken. Then offered a bottle of water to the slowly recovering man. “I think you should drink. You look ready to faint again.”

For once in his life eager to comply, Magnus took began to push himself up so he could accept the bottle. To hiss and groan multiple times, a hand going to his back. Every sound and cautious movement intensified Alec’s protective instincts until he couldn’t contain himself. “When you’ve finished drinking, I’m taking you to a hospital. No negotiations. We need to make sure that you and the baby are alright.”

It was unnerving, really, that Magnus didn’t protest, even when Alec scooped the man to his arms in front of audience.

The pair completely forgot about their captive audience. Which was left gawking after them. Lorenzo found his voice first. “So, Bane’s... pregnant?”

Jace snorted. And lost control over his tongue, as he often did when worried. “You’re surprised because you haven’t been forced to be their roommate. With that sex life...”

Izzy interrupted him with a smack upside the head. “We’ve talked about over-sharing”, she snapped warningly. Then inhaled a deep, calming breath, relief bringing some color back to her face. “Let’s follow them before our idiot of a brother remembers that I’m the only one of us who came with a car.”

/

Catarina, the only doctor Alec allowed anywhere near his mate, announced that Magnus was fine despite some bruises. He collapsed due to the combination of dehydration from nausea, low blood sugar from not having eaten enough and low blood pressure. He needed to spend the night at a hospital to get re-hydrated and monitored but with IV fluids he was improving quickly. The baby was also perfectly healthy, if not slightly smaller than would’ve been ideal, and kicking a storm inside Magnus.

“You really do have another dancer growing in there”, Catarina suspected fondly.

“So... The baby’s alright?” Now that he wasn’t out of it Magnus was terrified that he ended up harming the precious miracle he carried.

It was a lucky thing that Catarina had the patience of a saint. “For the fifth time, yes. And so are you.” She sighed heavily. “I’d order you to bedrest for a while but I think it’d stress you out more than help. And without dancing you’d go insane or drive everyone around you insane. But you need to drink and eat better, and rest more. You’re the most thick-skulled individual I’ve ever met but listen to your damned body.”

“Yes, ma’am”, Magnus stated, somehow apologetic and teasing at once. He loathed people fussing over him but he hated worrying them more. And he was determined to do right by his child after that day’s miserable failure.

Catarina narrowed her eyes at him. “For that comment you’re not getting Jell-O today.”

Magnus grinned. “My day is ruined.” He sobered as soon as Catarina had promised (or threatened) to check up on him soon and he was alone with Alec. “Alexander, I’m so sorry.” He looked down at his clenched fists. “We could’ve...”

“But we didn’t.” Alec sighed heavily and pulled him to his arms. That close it was easy to feel how rapidly the younger man’s heart raced. “Let me just hold you.”

Magnus definitely had no problem with that. He buried his face in Alec’s shoulders and clung to the alpha tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Even when I want to yell at you.” After a kiss Alec relaxed marginally and the man’s heart also found some ease. “For the record, you _will_ be really sorry when I start smothering you with my care as soon as we get home.”

Magnus would’ve never admitted out loud that he didn’t have a problem with that, either.

Fifteen minutes later Magnus was just about to fall asleep in Alec’s arms when the room’s door opened. His husband tensed up from how hard the taller man fought against a growl while people began to pour in. Dot, Lorenzo, the latter’s boyfriend and Alec’s good friend as well as colleague Andrew, Simon (at his brother-in-law’s appearance Alec did growl, which made the smaller man jump and yelp), Jace, the blond’s fiancée Clary... And lastly Izzy, carrying a cake Magnus hoped and prayed she hadn’t made herself. “After a day like this we all need some sugar”, she explained.

Clary smiled sympathetically and would’ve probably hugged him if Alec wasn’t so on the edge. “I don’t think this was how you wanted to break the news. But we’re stupidly happy for you and wanted to celebrate with you a little, if you’re up to it.” She glanced around. “Even if the location isn’t exactly ideal.”

It definitely wasn’t perfect. But they had cake and precious people around them, just like they’d planned. Rubbing soothing circles on his stomach, Magnus mused that fate could’ve dealt them with a far, far worse hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaw! See, everything’s okay? Just a tiny hiccup along the way. (smiles) Magnus, you poor idiot, start taking care of yourself! (shakes head)
> 
> Sooo... Thoughts? Comments? What would you like to read in this series? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments mean the world to me.
> 
> We haven’t covered Alec’s parents and Max finding out yet, so perhaps that’s something to be explored in the next one. (grins)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Who knows. Maybe I’ll see you again.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


End file.
